


20 Ways To Say "I Love You"

by IntrovertedRavenclaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluffy, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Soft Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedRavenclaw/pseuds/IntrovertedRavenclaw
Summary: Twenty fluffy drabbles of Malec saying "I love you" without actually saying it. Pretty Alec centric.





	1. "Do you wanna wear my coat?"

**Author's Note:**

> New little series thingy! Chapters will be short but sweet because unfortunately with college I don't have time for the longer fics. :)

Autumn is approaching. Magnus has always had a fondness for autumn; the crispness in the air, the warm colors of the leaves, and the mundane festivities that start up around this time. Mundane Halloween decorations, however silly they may be, have always been a personal favorite of Magnus'. He notes a few carved pumpkins sitting in windows and on doorsteps as he and Alec walk past, and chuckles when he sees a low-budget ghost decoration. _Mundanes don't know the half of it,_ he thinks.

The only downside to this beautiful season is the cooler temperature. It had been warm when he and Alec had left, when it had still been late afternoon, but now that it's closer to Twilight, it's frigid. Magnus has never been one to dress for practicality, and today he forgot to bring a jacket. He shivers as a gust of wind sweeps the warmth from his bones.

"You cold?" Alec asks, glancing at him. His cheeks and nose are tinged pink from the cold. Magnus takes a moment to appreciate how adorable it is. When Magnus doesn't answer Alec's question beyond a shrug, Alec continues, "Do you wanna wear my coat?"

Before Magnus can protest, _no, I really don't need it and I don't want you to be cold either_ , Alec has already shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Magnus' shoulders. He's definitely an older brother, because he's fixing Magnus with that stern but loving look that says _don't argue with me and put the coat on._

So Magnus pulls the coat on— still warm from Alec's body heat— and takes his hand as they stroll back towards the loft. 

 


	2. "How are you feeling?"

When Alec's phone starts to ring, he groans, running a hand over his forehead as his headache flares up at the noise. He rolls over in bed, shivering momentarily as his comforter shifts off of his body before he pulls it back up over his shoulders. Alec's had the flu for two days now, and he's been an inconsolable heap in his bed at the Institute since his body temperature skyrocketed to much higher than normal. Isabelle had practically dragged him away from the training room and to the infirmary, where he had just been told to take it easy for a few days. 

Alec's phone is still ringing, and he reaches for his phone, hitting answer without looking at the caller ID. It's probably just Jace, checking on him at Isabelle's insistence. His parabatai has been steering clear of his bedroom, obviously not wanting to catch the flu himself, but has been calling Alec periodically as a way to check on him without exposing himself to Alec's germs. Alec coughs harshly before answering.

"What?" His reply is biting— albeit tired— and the person on the other end pauses uncertainly. 

"How are you feeling?"

Alec coughs again. He'd meant to make some sort of noise indicating surprise, but of course, his virus-ridden body betrays him. "Magnus?"

"I'm sorry if this is unexpected," Magnus says hurriedly. "Isabelle told me you were sick, and I... wanted to see how you were feeling."

Alec smiles. "...Oh."

"Do you need anything?" Magnus continues, his concern evident. "I can stop by-"

"No, I'm okay." Alec coughs. After a second he adds, "Thank you."

"You didn't answer my question," Magnus says. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, um..." Alec clears his throat. "Not great, I guess, but I'll live. I'm mostly just tired and my body aches." He coughs again. "Isabelle is helping. I'm okay."

Magnus gives a sympathetic hum. "Alright. Just thought I'd check up on you."

Alec sniffles, smiling weakly to himself. "Thank you."

"Feel better, Alexander." 

Then Magnus hangs up, leaving Alec to bury his face in his pillow again and try to sleep. 

 


	3. "How did you sleep?"

When Alec cracks open his eyes, his stomach drops. _Oh, crap._  

The light filtering in through the windows is bright, golden, and way too much so to be seven A.M., which was when he was supposed to be up and heading back to the Institute. He's definitely overslept, but as he shifts his body to get up, he finds sore muscles and heavy exhaustion. He could probably close his eyes and fall completely back to sleep if he let himself, but he really needs to get up.

Then he does another double-take. He's in Magnus' bed. He's only spent the night at Magnus' loft a few times, and last night he had been so exhausted that he'd fallen asleep during dinner with Magnus and during the movie that they'd watched afterward before Magnus had gently suggested that they go to bed. Now, Magnus isn't in bed, so Alec wonders how late he slept. He gets out of bed, gets dressed, and brushes his teeth in the attached bathroom before venturing out. He can somehow sense that Magnus is in the living room, and he finds the warlock sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone and sipping from a mug.

Magnus notices him right away. "Good morning, darling."

Alec yawns. "What time is it? I need to get back-"

"It's eleven thirty," Magnus replies.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I already texted Isabelle and said you were going to be late."

"Why?" Alec asks, confused.

"You were so exhausted, you needed the sleep," Magnus says. "And I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Well, I have to get back to the Institute." Alec yawns again. "I slept so late..."

"You were tired," Magnus says. "Speaking of which, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, um," Alec stammers. "I slept really well, actually."

 

 


	4. "Bring a jacket, it's supposed to rain."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec leaves for a mission.

It was supposed to be Alec's day off. Supposed to be being the operative phrase. Just as Magnus is clearing away what was left of brunch— they had both slept in until almost noon— Alec looks down at his phone, his brow furrowing a little in disappointment. 

"What's going on?" Magnus asks, clearing the rest of the dishes off of the dining room table with a graceful flourish of his arm. 

"That was Jace. They need me for a mission... a band of kuri demons downtown." Alec shudders, and Magnus can't help but chuckle a little.

"Spider demons?" Magnus asks, unable to hide his amused grin.

"Yes," Alec responds, then catches sight of Magnus' expression. "It's not funny!" 

"It's a little funny," Magnus retorts, brushing his lips against Alec's in a gentle kiss. "My brave, strong shadowhunter afraid of insignificant little spiders."

"These spiders are different," Alec starts to protest, but he trails off, searching Magnus' expression. "You're not upset? That I have to leave?"

"Well, admittedly I am slightly disappointed," Magnus says. "But I understand, we can take a rain check."

Alec smiles. "Thank you. I love you." 

"Speaking of rain, the weather isn't looking great today," Magnus observes, glancing out the window. The sky is a dark overcast, heavy with storm clouds on the horizon. 

Alec just shrugs, getting up to change into his shadowhunter gear. 

Magnus lays out his bow and quiver for him so it's ready for when he leaves; it's almost comical. Instead of sending his lover off to work with a carefully packed lunch or some other display of affection, he's laying out weapons for his. Figures. 

Alec comes out of the bedroom a few minutes later, stumbling as he tries to tie his shoes while he walks. Magnus snaps his fingers and ties the laces for him. Reaching for his bow, Alec flashes him an appreciative smile, then starts to walk out the door. 

"Alexander," Magnus calls after him. "Bring a jacket, it's supposed to rain."

Alec rolls his eyes and pulls on his leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa sorry haven't updated this in a while! Leave me a comment if you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, that would make my day. :)


End file.
